GuraGura
GuraGura is a Devil and Shin's former dog. Appearance Has a diseased looking dog head, wears a white t-shirt with an open black vest and black pants. Personality Like most devils, rather carefree. Notably less cunning or intelligent than some of the other devils. Seems to have traits of an actual dog, like bark and eat dog food just because he enjoy it, has a similar twisted sense of humor like other Devils. History Past GuraGura is an ancient Devil, to ease his boredom and curiosity, he posed for over ten years as Shin's dog, and enjoying the experience like any other animal, like bark at walls as his live depends on it, eat dry salty dog food, and sit over Shin's face, taking advantage of the sorcerers kind towards him. Even in his dog form, he maintained his original body in Hell, in a perpetual trance while he controls his dog body, but can snap out of it and do other things too. During his years as a pet he learn a lot of values about life and loyalty like a real dog would experience. Present Presented as Shin's pet brought by Noi from her partner's apartment in hopes the animal would be able to track his scent and found Shin, missing for days. GuraGura is presented as a mindless feral and diseased looking doberman, barking and shouting guttural sounds like he was possessed. During the end of the year in Hell Chidaruma found him during his trance near a coffee table, the Devil snapped GuraGura to wake him up, he told his experience as a dog and Chidaruma even said that he would try it someday, they headed to a spot in Hell where Duston and Moroku were torturing sorcerers, together with Haru, they had a party to celebrate the new year. During the raid of the Cross-Eyes in the En's Mansion and the almost completely destruction of the En Family GuraGura came along with Shin to the En Family Hideout and lived there for a month, until the apocalyptic rain in the Magic User World fell and everyone in the hideout escaped to Hole. The dog lived for a couple days in the hospital until Shin and the other Top members of the family went to the Central Department Store to find ingredients to create a new Fujita Doll, once Shin said goodbye to his pet, GuraGura morphed into his Devil form and answer the call of Chidaruma to go into the Black House. Once all the Devils came in the store, now a morphed reality resembling the mind of Kai and Ai Coleman, he was part of the Devil excursion through the building, once everything was settle, he and the other Devils throw a party, when Chidaruma found out that they needed Asu to cook some gyosas, GuraGura was the one who pick the disoriented and mutilated Magic User from the store ceiling, accidentally let his mug of beer fell into the corpse of Noi, triggering the special healing smoke bottles near her Devil Tumor, resurrecting her in the process. GuraGura was among the Devils mutilated by Store once Chidaruma settled the result of the gamble in which all the Devils participated, his Devil remains were chopped and put aside by the creature and him, once again a flayed Magic User, was put in a pile with the other Magic User who once were Devils. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Devil Category:Magic-User